Uma (SDC)
Appearance Uma is tall, lean female husky mix. She has semi long fur that is usually scruffy due to being a stray, but its still suprisingly soft and warm. She is the purest white with accent gray colors on all four of her paws, her bang, ear tips, chest and stomach, and tail tip. She has shining light blueish eyes that are always full of adventure. She has a light pink nose, light pink paw pads, and light pink on the inside of her ears that feels like velvet. Her bang hangs over her left eye creating an almost intimidating look. Overall she actually very pretty when shes cleaned up from her scrappy ways. Personality Uma has a...... interesting personality. Uma is actually very smart and has adapted to the stray life, which helps her trick others into her doing. And no, she is not very nice on the outside, but she tricks enemys an unexcpected way. She acts friendly towards them and then attacks. Very interesting xD. Although she has a few flaws, theres slways something better underneath. She can be very fun and adventurous around her friends, and is actually very loyal. She has a good heart and would never actually hurt someone majorly unless she had no other choice. She has a hard time following others orders because she has a bold leading spirit that would actually want to tell them what to do. Although she may act bold, she is very sensitive and can be hurt by the slightest of words. Biography Uma was born into a healthy litter of 5 puppys, except not in a safe warm house, behind a garbage can in foggy bottom. Uma was the eldest out of the pups, and would often lead her younger sister, Uka on little adventures. She was indeed, arrogant. One day while she was outexploring why her family was asleep, she ventured right into pound campus. The dogcatcher caught her almost right after she got there and tossed her carelessly into a cage. The following week Uma got picked up by a abusive family that only used her as a guard dog and would constantly hurt the pup. Uma then grew bitter about humans and growled and bit any that came close. One day the humans got sick of it and decided to throw her outback. The fence surrounding her means she couldnt get out. They didn't feed her for several days and scoffed st her through the window. Uma noticed the humans left one day with their strange packages assuming they would be back tonight. But they werent. And they weren't the next day and the next. They left her with no food and no water. Her eyes were strained from the sun snd she was certainly dehydrated, and she soon lost all hope. Until she had an idea. She dug and dug day through night trying to escape. She finally finally made a hole big enought to climb through and fled that town to Adventure Bay. Life was good in Adventure Bay. She had all the food and water sources she needed. She had a great territory as well. Seh learned the ways of the street. One day she was patrolling her border and got seen by a dog catche. Desperate enough to escape, she ran into the fields of adventure bay. Parker, one of the members of the SDC helped her get away. When she got to the SDC clearing she knocked over Max which then they got in a fight. She proved her self sorthy thus getting in the clan. Trivia * Uma is a part of the SDC * Uma is not scared of humans, but she hates their ways and despises them. * She has a hard time listening to Maxs orders, but does it for his sake. *wink wink* * Shes doesnt reslly like the PAW Patrol at all. Crush Her crush is on Rafe. She had liked him rather a lot since they’d met, but often gets friend zoned because of his obliviousness. She might have a slighter crush on Nick to, but to poor Nick shes quite oblivious to it. Relationships With the SDC Max : Uma has some sort of mixed feelings for Max. Uma is his friend so she gets his kind and happy side, but her other friends get picked on and bullied by him. She cares for them aswell as him. Uma understands if she leaves his group and goes to Parkers she'll be picked on too, but with her friends. She really like hanging out with him, but if this continues, she just might leave. Nick : Uma loves hanging out with Nick, and looks up to him like a brother. Her heart aches when he is mean to others and she wishes he would stop. Nick is kinder than Max just a little bit so she likes hanging out with Nick more. Uma hates when Nick and Parker fight and often tries to break it up. She might even have a teensy tiny crush on him doen somewhere. Andrew : Uma is fond of Andrew. Although they aren’t very close, or talk very much, she appreciates when he’s there for her and thinks he would be a great brother. Uma often shys away from her friend when Karma is around, but does her best to include him. Rafe: Uma likes Rafe. She is seen hanging out with him most of the time she’s not with Nick and Max. Uma does have a crush on this pup though he’s oblivious to it, which hurts her a tiny on the inside. WIP